walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Woodbury Gates
Woodbury Gates is the second main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The supply run group arrives at the gates with the generator. Philip Blake stops them and orders them to drop their weapons, announcing he is going to take over Woodbury so they don't have to live under the boot of Gene Gavin and his militia. Gene argues that he can keep everyone safe, and that Philip couldn't even protect his friend or brother. If Mitchell Jr. is alive, he'll panic, saying he didn't sign up for some civil war, and runs off into the wilderness. Philip calls him a coward. The player is then confronted with the decision to either side with Philip or side with Gavin. If the player chooses to side with Philip, Barker is disgusted with the player's choice. Caesar Ramón Martínez will assist the player in fighting Gavin, Barker and their men. If the player chooses to side with Gavin, Barker tells the player they made the right decision, and assists them in fighting Philip's men. Either way, Philip shoots Gavin in the head. He orders Gavin's remains to be fed to the zombies. Martínez comments that Gavin is still alive and breathing, to which Philip replies that it will make his death more interesting. Barker volunteers to take Gavin instead, saying he was his friend. Philip allows him to do it, on the condition that he will be banished from Woodbury. A horde of walkers break through the fence, with Darius stating that they were drawn in by the gunfire. After they clear them out, Philip is impressed by the group's ability to handle themselves and says he will still be keeping an eye on them in case they try to rebel against him. Suddenly a man named David appears with a gun to his head, claiming he is sick of living like "this". Philip tries to calm him down. David explains that he's from the fuel depot just outside town. A group of roving marauders have taken over the area and are killing everyone in sight. Woodbury is possibly next on their hit list. David wants to end his life before they can. Philip says he isn't going to stop David, but Garrett disagrees, saying there is a place for everybody, and asks the hero player to tell David that. If the player chooses to try save David, Philip tells David he has proven his worth by giving them information about this dangerous group, and offers him shelter in Woodbury. David gladly accepts the offer. If the player chooses to let David kill himself, David tells the Woodburians "God help you all", closes his eyes, and shoots himself. Now knowing of a dangerous group nearby, Philip orders everyone to prepare for their attack. Darius agrees, and is willing to fight anyone. Meanwhile, the group continues clearing zombies off the gates. Philip makes a speech saying they cannot give up hope like David, and from now on everyone should refer to him as The Governor. He then sends the player and their companions outside to gather zombies to use in combat training. Garrett doesn't like the idea of using zombies for sport. Darius says Philip just wants to make them tougher for what's coming. Garrett says the way Philip enjoys it is what scares him. Lilly Caul shows up and backs Darius up, saying right now they need someone like Philip in charge. The zombies that are gathered up are released, and the group begins training. After the group kills all the walkers, Philip asks if there are any more. Darius then notices Rick Grimes, Glenn, and Michonne Hawthorne arriving at the gates. Philip lets them in and asks what their business is here. Rick states they are just passing through. Philip offers them to stay a while, saying they can be of help. Michonne asks how, and Philip responds as entertainment. Glenn notices the zombies they are using for combat training, and becomes suspicious. Before they can do anything, the three of them are taken captive by Philip's men including Bruce Allan Cooper as Philip smirks. Stages Credits *Hero Player *Garrett *Darius *Trey Barker *Sandy *Mitchell Jr. (Determinant) *Gene Gavin *Philip Blake *Caesar Ramón Martínez *Lilly Caul *David *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Michonne Hawthorne *Bruce Allan Cooper *Woodbury Survivors Deaths *Gene Gavin *David (Determinant) *Woodbury Survivors Trivia *First appearance of Glenn. *First appearance of Michonne Hawthorne. *First and last appearance of David. *First and last appearance of Bruce Allan Cooper. *Last appearance of Gene Gavin. *Siding with Gavin will reward the player with his 9mm pistol, an uncommon weapon for Alert characters which grants +20% attack. *Siding with Philip will reward the player with his revolver, a rare weapon for Alert characters which grants +15 Crit and a large bonus to AP when attacking. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions